<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises and Bitemarks by Azureshadowmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113722">Bruises and Bitemarks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azureshadowmoon/pseuds/Azureshadowmoon'>Azureshadowmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulpedia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora with red eyes is an aesthetic, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Catra uses a weapon because you cant weaponize anxiety, Dorks in Love, Established glitra, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Glimmer has a gun the fic, Lots of catradora, With A Twist, and then glitradora endgame, hopeless yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azureshadowmoon/pseuds/Azureshadowmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra had a girlfriend. </p>
<p>The past tense is intentional. It was before. Before she went to class and sat down and watched her teacher meet an unfortunate fate. It was before, when she couldn’t find a safe route back to her apartment. Her texts never went through to her roommates. She left the city minutes before a rain cloud of planes carpeted the buildings in fire. She had a girlfriend. </p>
<p>Now all she has is a crowbar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulpedia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra had a girlfriend before all this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was a girl in the middle of getting a degree and her roommates had been nosy. It was Scorpia, excitedly telling her about the date she had and <em> you gotta try this Catra. </em> Even Entrapta, who had no interest in romance unless it involved steel wires and a hard drive had encouraged her. <em> You’re always so tense! Maybe this can help? I don’t know. </em>Catra thought the whole thing was ridiculous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she created an account. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea what I’m doing.” She remembers saying to Scorpia, annoyed she was letting herself be pulled away from work to indulge this dumb app. Scorpia was over the moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a selfie! It promotes trust, I think.” Scorpia fumbled with her phone. “Though I have seen some pretty funny accounts of dogs on this site.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra scowled, “If I get paired with a dog I’m leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got paired with a girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A <em> pretty </em> girl, with wide starlike eyes and a smile that showed the barest hint of teeth. She had short pixie hair, windswept, and wild and she <em> owned it </em>in every picture. From the way she ran a hand through it to the poses where she tilted her head just so that the entire picture looked between shy and sultry. The backgrounds in the photo were of fairy lights and pink decorated walls. A few posters of bands that Catra didn’t recognize. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Glimmer - 26 - looking for the missing piece to my puzzle </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I swipe?” Catra asked, desperate to get the pretty girl off her screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia blinked, “But she accepted the pairing already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The <em> what </em>I don’t understand what you’re saying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look!” Scorpia gestured to a little mailbox that was blinking. “She messaged you!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Catra shrieked and threw the phone on the ground, “Destroy it! Entrapta, destroy it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra wait-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four hours later, she opened the message. After all the anxiety and nervousness surrounding this girl, it was pretty anticlimactic to find a simple <em> Hi </em>waiting for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Hi, </em>Catra replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Glimmer sent a sleeping emoji. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra stared at it incredulously. What the heck did <em> that </em> mean? Was Glimmer going to bed? It was so simple just to type "goodnight" nooo she had to send some vague- <em> wait. </em> Catra paused. <em> Wait what if she's making fun of me? </em>The sleeping emoji meant she was bored. Glimmer was mocking her? Saying goodnight? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a fit of panic Catra responded with <em> shut the hell up.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> lmao </em> is her fantastically informative reply. Catra bristles, all but confirming she's being teased over the internet when Glimmer sends <em> you rlly gonna start the convo like that lmaoooo </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra panics. She types <em> shut the hell up </em> again but that sounds redundant and she was pretty sure she was in a fight now. She tacks on <em> sparkles </em>at the end. On the scale of creative insults, it felt more like a pet name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer thought so too. <em> Aww I'm flattered &lt;3 </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra is ready to block her. This was a terrible start to this dumb app. She was going to uninstall it. She was going to erase all of this from her head and go back to her homework. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer said <em> nice selfie tho. you look cute  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh." Catra says aloud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia pokes her head into her room, "How's it going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you eavesdropping?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Absolutely not." Scorpia lied. "Is it going well?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra glances down at Glimmer's message. <em> You look cute </em> is doing funny things with her head. She frowns. She types <em> you too </em>with trembling fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a dumb app," Catra says. That's all she says about it as she lays in bed well past midnight, conversing with a total stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra had a girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t start off like that. Internet deviance is what she thought of whenever Glimmer was brought up in conversation. The most they talked about were university woes and funny pictures they found. And, most importantly, roasting each other until they laughed themselves to tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You’re a witless cucumber’ is framed on Catra’s wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two are getting along pretty good.” Scorpia had commented when she’d seen the picture frame. “Have you gone on a date yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra sputtered, “What seriously? No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia blinked in surprise, “Oh, um, well I must be reading the vibe wrong. You always get, you know, this smile whenever you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do <em> not </em>smile when I message her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” Scorpia looked unconvinced. “You’ve been talking for a few months now. Don’t you, you know, hang out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra resolutely did not look at her phone, “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, when she’s in bed and wide awake with anxiety, Glimmer messages her. It’s a simple <em> can’t sleeeeeep lmao </em> and it fills her with an absurd amount of hope. Her fingers are typing out <em> wanna phone </em>and she sends it before she can stop herself. She squeals and turns her head into her pillows. Her phone vibrates and she nearly screams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> sure </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remembers a shaky, hopeful smile threatening to break out across her face. The call button only rang for two long seconds before a voice was speaking into her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello?" Glimmer sounded groggy, her voice distorted by pillows and a yawn, "Is this Catra?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's me, sparkles."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a tiny noise. It sounds like a laugh. It lifts Catra’s spirits up into a screaming crescendo. <em> Her laugh is cute. </em>“This is a terrible night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not so bad.” Catra murmurs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...yeah.” There’s a smile somewhere in Glimmer’s words. “Anyway. You know what’s been on my mind lately?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra snorted, “No.” Yes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up. I’ve been thinking about boats, you know? My friend Seahawk has one. He offered to take us on a ride-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and arrow boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Bow!” Glimmer laughed. “Brightmoons waters are rough so I think we’ll be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra was tempted to comment. The mention of a city so far away had her wilting, “...you live in Brightmoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” She must have heard something in Catra’s voice, “Something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra doesn’t even know. She knows the distance between the Fright Zone and Brightmoon. The length between the cities would take weeks to drive. It wasn’t a day trip. It wasn’t easily accessible. A plane ride would eat her wallet whole. For some reason, it made her stomach turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I live in the Fright Zone.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer said, “Oh.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An understanding passed between them. Catra doesn’t know what it is. She can’t identify these emotions. She can only swallow down this odd grief and say, “So about that boat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...er, yeah.” Glimmer doesn’t sound as happy, but she takes the opening. “We’re gonna check it out on the weekend. I can...send you pics if you’d like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, whatever.” She’d like that a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked quietly into the night. It wasn’t the last time. Several nights a week ended in Catra pressing the call button without prompting. Glimmer always answered. Late-night stories and giggles and hushed words. She wasn’t addicted to it. She didn’t feel a flutter in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt it when she saw Glimmer again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was sent pics, of course, they shared snippets of their lives this way. A picture of Catra’s dorm, a picture of Brightmoons pier, a picture of Entrapta’s messy workbench. It was memories frozen under a folder labeled <em> Glitter. </em>She password locked it just to be sure, even if she felt ridiculous after doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hadn’t met face to face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Glimmer calls her in the middle of the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was odd. The timezones between the Fright Zone and Brightmoon weren’t a big difference, but it was large enough their class times clashed and the evening was the only time they were both free to relax and enjoy each other's company. It was just a silent agreement that calling during the day wouldn’t get an answer. They were too busy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra glanced up at her class. Her professor was droning about something. It’d probably be on a test. She should wait to text her later or something. But what if it was an emergency? No, Glimmer had tons of friends to help her. Something else? <em> What </em>else? Cara’s chest was warm and she shook her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what could it <em> be? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got up and left the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glim?” She spoke into the call, wincing at the mushy nickname that let slip. “Uh, hey, why are you calling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard a breathy noise on the other side. In the middle of the hallway, Catra halted in her tracks. Her backpack suddenly felt heavier and goosebumps were breaking out on her skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glimmer?” She tries again. “What’s up? Are you there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here.” Glimmer whispered. A loud sniffle came across the line. Catra startled. Glimmer was <em> crying. </em>“Sorry, I didn’t think- I thought you were in class I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause. Catra felt her patience waver, annoyed she was so far away. She wished she could- could <em> what? </em>That was treading a dangerous line. Her chest was warm again and it was doing funny things to her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer sighed, “...maybe this was a bad idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ice crawled up her spine, “What? Sparkles, c’mon, speak <em> up.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m breaking up with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since when were we <em> dating?!” </em>Catra shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin when a door down the hallway opened. She moved towards the exit, her heart hammering with every step she took. “I never got that memo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer made another miserable noise, “I know you’re mad at me-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About <em> what?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m breaking up with you?” Glimmer sounded confused around another wet sniffle. “And you’re mad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra pinched her nose. She could <em> feel </em>how hot her face was. “Sparkles, I never even thought we were dating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” The confusion was now joined with something offended, “But you accepted my pairing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that <em> mean?!” </em>Catra almost stomped her foot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It <em> means, </em> ” Glimmer hissed, “You agreed to be my <em> girlfriend. </em>Did you even read the terms of service?”</p>
<p><br/>
“The what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bunch of static. Catra bristled. She was being judged for something she wasn’t even aware of. Glimmer came back, more furious than before, “Catra <em> seriously. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not on the app!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The app is literally called <em> pair a couple.” </em> Angry muttering and then louder, “It has a <em> pear </em> on the cover, I mean, <em> c’mon!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, whatever!’ Catra snapped, “Why the hell are you breaking up with me anyway? I mean, why would I even date you?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer sputtered, “Date <em> you? </em> Oh, no, as if I’d want to even be <em> around </em>you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re too short to reach me.” The insult was weak. Catra winced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer didn't miss a beat, “Good. I don’t have to constantly see your face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d be blessed to see me, sparkles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if!” Glimmer snarled, “You’d be struck speechless at the sight of me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna bet?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Call ended.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra blinks. Her phone starts ringing again and, without thinking, she accepts it. Every muscle in her body freezes when her screen changes. She doesn’t recognize the cafeteria, but she does recognize the girl glaring at her. Glimmer’s done her hair up with cute butterfly hair clips. She’s swimming in the jacket she’s wearing. It’s way too big for her and it’s <em> cute. </em> Glimmer blinks and it reminds Catra this is <em> real. </em>She’s looking at Glimmer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?” Glimmer grumbles, something muted in her tone, “Got anything to say to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be my girlfriend.” Catra blurts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer’s face scrunches up, “No, I just broke up with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t even know we were dating, sparkles.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whose fault is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s heart is jumping out of her chest. Glimmer’s face is moving between annoyed and soft. It’s settling in. This girl was cute and fun and she relied on her every day to bring that warmth she was craving. She craved this girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mine,” Catra admits, her voice small. “It’s mine. I’ll take the blame, whatever. Just don’t go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer bites her lip, “...so you’re not bored with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra snorted, “Is that why you tried breaking up with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, it makes sense.” Glimmer shyly looks away, “You’re kinda...blaise. It makes sense <em> now </em>why you never flirted. I thought you were just...nervous or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I’m nervous out of my damn head, yeah.” Catra flexes her fingers and hates how clammy they feel, “I’m not good with feelings. I suck at it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you at least like me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra exhales heavily, “Yeah, Glim. I do. A lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer smiles. Catra tries to return it but only gets flustered. <em> Pretty girl. </em>Looking at the screen is hard. Glimmer laughs at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you too.” Glimmer is looking at her fondly. “Be my missing puzzle piece?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s so cheesy,” Catra complains. Her face feels like an inferno when she mumbles, “Sure. Whatever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No take-backs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you twelve?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out of ten?” Glimmer winks, “Yup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra relaxes. She’s rolling her eyes and calling Glimmer a loser, but she feels lighter. Glimmer looks the same, eyes shining happily with the same emotion. They chat for a few hours before both realize they’ve missed their classes. Catra is too content to be upset about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spends her days calling Glimmer on the phone. They send pics like always and text when they can, but now as often as possible, they talk face to face. Glimmer blows her a kiss across the line. Catra catches it and pretends to throw it away. They laugh and make jabs at each other and Catra feels <em> amazing. </em>She’s riding cloud nine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dates Glimmer for seven months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the world ended. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra had a girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The past tense is intentional. It was <em> before. </em> Before she went to class and sat down and watched her teacher meet an unfortunate fate. It was before, when she couldn’t find a safe route back to her apartment. Her texts never went through to her roommates. She left the city minutes before a rain cloud of planes carpeted the buildings in fire. She <em> had </em>a girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now all she has is a crowbar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If asked what had happened, Catra couldn’t honestly say she knew <em> what </em> happened. There’s a virus, she heard while she ran. It’s a sickness, some yelled. <em> It’s the end of the world </em> was screamed from rooftops. She could barely understand what was happening. She only knew she had to get out and get somewhere safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something wrong with them. She’d run out of the city in between flames cars and falling streetlights. There were people running, yes, but there was <em> them. </em>Green eyes hunted with ferocious abandon. They weren’t people anymore. Whatever they were, they stopped at nothing to get one single bite on their victim, and then they were moving on to the next, hunting until they couldn’t move anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra tries her phone. Scorpia isn’t answering. Entrapta’s voicemail is especially annoying to hear while there are a dozen screams around her. A new fear is gripping her chest and she tries Glimmer’s number. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She runs two more blocks, ducking through an alley around a particularly aggressive group trying to tip over a truck. She doesn’t stop, not even when a pair of claws are snatching at her backpack. She lets it go, abandoning it in that alleyway without a second thought. She’s out into the other street and running past more screaming people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes the highway, booking it over fallen bodies and holding her sleeve to her nose as the smoke of the city wraps the entire world in an orange haze. She can’t tell who has green cobweb-like veins on their skin or who isn’t bitten. She can barely even see. Catra runs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She avoids the subway. There’s a steady funnel of people running out more than there is running in. Dark shapes move in the haze and it has her jumping like a cat at a frightening noise. She almost trips over a body. The sight is too horrifying, too <em> real. </em>Her foot nudges something metal. The body is holding a crowbar. With shaky hands, she nabs it and bolts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s outside the city. Beside her is an overturned car, a wreckage, a monument to what survived this day. Her phone sits awfully still in her hand. Her other hand holds a crowbar, unmarred and unused. Her heart is hammering through her shock, prickling her nerves. She couldn’t stay here. But she couldn’t leave Scorpia and Entrapta. But Glimmer-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks down at her phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has four percent battery, but she watches as her internet jumps up from nothing to one bar. For one brief moment, her phone rings with life. It’s a text from Scorpia, telling her she tried waiting but Entrapta got hurt and they had to leave. It was a text from one of her classmates, asking if everything was okay. A state of emergency was in effect. There were little red dots telling her there were reporters live talking about this phenomenon. She could learn what was happening. She could know where to go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, she opens the wall of Glimmer’s messages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Are you okay??  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Please tell me you got out I’m watching the news </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It hasn’t got to Brightmoon I don’t think </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Catra?? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s here I have to go. Please respond. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Catra please  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Please Please please be okay </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Catra I’m going to find you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I’m sorry we’re both idiots.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I love you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And her screen went black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been four months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trees are a second home. It’s good to keep to high places and away from the cities. She’s a girl who isn’t afraid when things get rough, but she’s wary and paranoid and very alone. Her phone is a heavyweight in her back pocket. There’s a stolen backpack weighing her down with canned food and camping equipment. Her crowbar is rusty with green blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trees are safe, but it’s also hard to spot <em> them.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra keeps an eye out, idly swinging her weapon in hand. Her other hand holds up the stolen gas station map. A travel brochure. She was somewhere in the Whispering Woods. A protected wildlife park. It went on for miles and miles and was likely the safest route to Brightmoon. The safest route to Glimmer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stuffed the map away. It wouldn’t be good to lose it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was drawing closer to the horizon. It was casting the trees into shadows. Tree creaks and bush rustling seemed more ominous when she couldn’t immediately spot whatever small rodent made the noise. She’d have to find a tree to camp in for the night. It wasn’t a hard task. But she’d have to tie her legs down to make sure she doesn’t fall out. It was the most anxious part of her day besides keeping an eye out for rabid monsters. The only thing separating her from a nasty fall was a rope she’d found in a ranger shed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chill out.” She hissed to herself, rolling her shoulders. The tension was making her neck cramp. “Calm the hell down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused. Up ahead the trees parted. It wasn’t a good sign. That meant she’d found a path or a road that usually meant <em> people. </em>She wasn’t eager to meet any of that, green or not. But if it was a road, all she’d have to do was sneak across and continue her trek. Better now than in the dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t a road. </p>
<p><br/>
“Well shit.” She grumpily eyes the fence in front of her. It wasn’t big at five feet, but the barbed wire curled around the top had her frowning. She must have accidentally stumbled on a facility or something. The fence was more wire than wood. If she used her crowbar she could just pry them apart and slip through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced up. On top of one of the poles, a light was flashing red. <em> Electric fence. </em>She smirked dryly. It didn’t look powered but-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra shrieked, jumping away from the fence with her crowbar at the ready. There wasn’t an immediate threat, not from the woods or the fence. She looked on the other side of the fence and nearly screamed again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or <em> was she? </em>Catra stared incredulously at the sight before her. On the other side of the fence, a girl was tangled up in the wires. Her blonde hair was in a loose ponytail, barely still together with her bangs hanging out in a haphazard mess. The girl had to tilt her head back to see her with the way she was tangled. With her back to Catra, Catra didn’t immediately see it. She tensed at the sight of red eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t scream.” The girl said, her voice hoarse. “There’s like, two nearby. Don’t scream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?” Catra hisses, feeling her skin prickling at the mere idea of two of <em> them </em>prowling the woods, “Who the hell are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl makes a face, somewhere between pained and upset. Catra notices the tear in her jacket. Her entire left side looks like it was brutally punched in. Dried blood covered her from head to toe. She was a wreck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s written on my arm.” The girl croaked, “I don’t remember it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra feels her blood freeze. Her entire world is shaking and she takes a step back. She should run. This was the obvious answer. In a few minutes, no, a few <em> moments </em> she’d have a ravenous human trying to tear her limb from limb. Even when restrained, <em> they </em>stopped at nothing to bite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't move. Her legs wouldn’t obey her. Even when those terrifying crimson eyes watched her, she felt pity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...don’t move or I’m clubbing your head in.” Catra threatened weakly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl didn’t respond to that. Cautiously, Catra approached. She grimaced as the damage got worse. The wiring was intentionally wrapped around each arm. There was some barbed wire caught in her hair. The girl looked remarkably calm for the position she was in, albeit with a grimace of pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On her arm written in faded permanent marker was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adorable?” Catra echoed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora!” The girl, Adora, belted out happily, “That’s what it was!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you forget your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s happiness fizzled out like a dying ember, “...I guess that’s just what it does. I’ve forgotten a lot of things. Where I live, where I come from, how I got here-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra felt a new fear chasing up her spine, “Did someone put you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Adora blinked owlishly, “No, I did this. I remember that. I...I got bit, somehow. I tied myself here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I see.” Cata winced sympathetically. Carefully, she crouched down to the girl's level. “Do you...want company?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora slowly blinks at her, “...you shouldn't stay. There’s two more out there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but-” Catra swallowed nervously, “...just like that? You’re gonna be stuck here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looked pale, “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent between them. Catra sat down fully, unsure what her next move was. Adora seemed just as perplexed. Catra wondered how she looked to the blonde, scraggly and wild-eyed. She wondered if she looked like Adora, helpless and tired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to stay,” Adora mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra breathes through her nose loudly, “... Well. Too bad. You’re too pitiful to leave alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That gets a chuckle, “Do I really look that ridiculous?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously.” Catra teases weakly, “You should see yourself. Total dork.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The laughing trails off with a choked sigh. Adora is looking upwards solemnly, “...can you like...look away or something. I kind of had myself all prepped to be alone for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra startles, “Uh, yeah. Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Adora looks away. It’s almost cute. “...thanks for sticking around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra rises to her feet. Her legs protest the movement after a whole day of walking. She stretches, trying to be as casual as possible despite her racing heart and crumbling emotions. She’d seen people turn. She just never had to deal with people <em> before </em>they turned. Usually, it was too quick to deal with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna camp out in those trees.” She points to the woods. She winces when Adora turns her head but can’t see behind her. “...uh, behind the fence. Behind you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Adora’s eyes light up in understanding. Catra would have considered it adorable if they weren’t a glowing fiery red. “Yeah. Good idea. Just in case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just in case.” Catra echoed. There was a stifling air between them. Catra didn’t want to move, “...uh. Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight.” Adora offered weakly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra felt like her mouth was filled with ash, “...goodnight.” She wanted to say <em> see you tomorrow </em> which was just absurd. There was no telling if Adora would survive the night. And then what? Catra felt anxiety in every step she took back into the woods. She was barely with herself as she settled into one for the night, high up in tree branches with a morbid view of the fence. <em> Just in case.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun disappeared behind the trees. She lost sight of Adora and the world bathed itself into darkness. Catra held her rope close and barely was able to sleep. Glowing red eyes haunted her well into the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Please. </em> She watches the shadowy shape of the fence warily. She wishes with all her might that the ridiculous could happen. She doesn’t want to use her crowbar. She doesn’t want to do that. Not to a girl who smiles at her like that. <em> Please be okay.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra was having a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She's wearing a jacket she knows is back in her apartment, miles behind her in the ruins of her city. Her hands cradle a mug of coffee at a booth of a cafe she knows Scorpia visits regularly. It's vaguely familiar in her head. She smells french toast and biscuits and is overwhelmed by longing. The warmth from her cup is held reverently. She doesn't want to let it go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catra?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up. Glimmer is sitting across from her, arms folded across the table. She's wearing Catra's university hoodie. It's big on her and the hood is making her hair puff up in a bed-headed mess. Catra is caught up in those eyes she's only seen behind a screen. They blink and Catra's heart trembles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you." She blurts, her cup rattling in her hands. "Glimmer?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer's eyebrows rise slowly. Her hand is reaching and fidgeting with an empty cup in front of her. It's shy. Her gaze flickers from her hands to Catra with fleeting hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't text me back." Glimmer sounds out of breath. "I thought, well. I guess you didn't want to see me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Battery died." Catra chokes out. Even though her hands are occupied, she can feel an ache in her palm. She wants to touch Glimmer so badly. She worries her lip between her teeth. "Glimmer, I looked- no I was on my way. Did I find you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer turned her head to the window. Catra is startled by its appearance, the glass appearing like a frame sliding into reality. Rain is drizzling against it, the outside so grey and bleak she can't make out the street. She doesn't think she could remember what it looked like if she tried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm lonely." Glimmer whispers to the weather. "I've always wanted to meet you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We had holiday plans." Catra reminds, her hand almost jumping from her cup to catch Glimmer's. She doesn't, but only because she's afraid she'll upset something precious. She doesn't want this to end. "Remember? I'd come to visit you for the winter break." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I'd visit you." Glimmer smiles at her. Catra remembers it like it's etched onto her skin. The slight dimple, the way her eyes soften, a hint of teeth. She misses it so much. Her hand is reaching over and closing over Glimmer's. Her girlfriend's smile dims, but her fingers are twining around Catra's firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll find you." Catra chokes out. She hadn't realized she was crying. Her chest felt stuffy with sobs that wouldn't come out. Breathing hurt. Every word felt like a ragged mess but she needed to speak. It felt like a clog had been removed from a drain. "I'll do everything I can, I promise, I'm not far away, I'm almost there, Glim, I love you so much." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer is laughing, reaching up to wipe her own tears, "Dummy. Don't do everything by yourself. Who's going to look out for you out there?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra swallowed, the action feeling rough down her throat, "I've come this far. I'll figure it out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catra please." The hand grilling hers feels like steel. "Please, be careful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Always am, sparkles."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer smiles, "Don't keep me waiting." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra wakes up to the sound of her crowbar hitting the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, she doesn't know where she is. The sun isn't high enough above the trees. The shadows are long and dark. She blearily rubs her eyes. Her legs are aching from how tightly she's bound the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd kill for bacon and eggs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is her first awake thought. She yawns and goes about freeing herself. Every muscle protests the movement, but she knows she has to get a move on. No matter how much she dreads another day of travel she wants out of this forest, out of this mess, and in her girlfriend's arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast consists of granola she snagged from a gas station a few days ago. She leaves it stuffed in her mouth as she digs around in her backpack. The ropes were bound with twine and placed away safely. She painstakingly got out a dog brush to scrape the mud and grime off her boots. It was easier to run without her feet feeling so heavy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Granola finished off, she makes her climb down to her fallen weapon. The sun had risen enough that she spots the metal of her crowbar with no issue. It's only as she's standing there with the weapon in hand, her hair a greasy mess and her clothes sticky against her skin, does she remember where she is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora. The fence. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns her head. Through the trees, she can barely see the said fence. A breath of anxiety ghosts over her skin. Red eyes flash in her mind and she tightens her grip on her backpack. Catra grips her crowbar a little more tightly as she approaches, keeping as soundless as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra hesitates before stepping out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>by now she'll be…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about running. Pretending she never saw and removing the encounter from her head felt like a valid option. She had the get to Brightmoon. She didn't have to check on the dying girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora hadn't moved from the fence. With her back to her, Catra can't tell how the other girl is doing. She doesn't know if she's approaching a corpse or a…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Adora is tilting her head back in a familiar way. Red eyes peer at her curiously in the tangles of the fence, "Oh. Good morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra almost drops her crowbar, "You...you're okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde is wincing. She tests the strength of the fence by wiggling her arms. When nothing gives she just looks at Catra with a helpless sort of wonder, "I had a sore throat?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...maybe it's just taking a while." Catra ventured unsurely. The red eyes were hard to trust. She still found herself approaching, crouching down a few feet from the girl. "How do you feel?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grunts, "like my skin is burning off." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra grimaces. She doesn't know what to say to that. She doesn't know what to do at all as Adora sags against the fence. She almost looked bored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hungry?" Catra asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde looks pleadingly at the sky, "Do not talk about food. I think my stomach will kill me before the virus." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra could appreciate a morbid joke. She cracks a grin, but she sees the way Adora exhales. Shakily, like she's really trying not to think about her circumstances. The extra granola in her backpack comes to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora is dying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mind refutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It'd be a waste. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you come to say goodbye?" Adora asks her. There's a note of teasing as the blonde cranes her head to look at her. Catra imagines she might be smiling underneath all the blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra swallows down her nervousness, "Yeah. I've got to find someone." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then go." Adora tilts her head, the farthest she can move it without the fence strangling her. "Don't let me hold you back. Especially with those two lurking out there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't hear anything in the night," Catra says, carefully ignoring that Adora was asking her to leave her to die. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It stung something in her chest. The humor fell off her when she asked, "You sure? You're just gonna…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora is already nodding, her mouth meshed into a grim line. Her voice sounds hollow, "I know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra shifted on her feet. The dismissal was clear. This was the perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>to this situation. She could move on without guilt because that's what Adora wanted, that's what was asked of her. Adora didn't need her pity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," Catra muttered, making herself more comfortable. She didn't explain herself. Adora watched her, eyebrows rising into her hairline. They stayed like that for a moment, the air thick with awkward tension. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing to be sorry for," Adora said, leaning her cheek against a fence wire. "Other than giving pity to a mess like me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra snorts, "You look better than me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...oh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a reedy note in her voice like something lost down a pipe. Catra starts and feels her cheeks flame. It's been a while since she was embarrassed. Adora didn't look like the compliment affected her overly much. Catra let herself relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't showered in forever," Catra complains after a lofty amount of embarrassed silence. "My hair is growing like a weed." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And like opening a jar, they found solidarity in misery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's been a rock in my shoe." Adora wiggles her foot mournfully. "I don't know what I was thinking when I tied myself here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean…" Catra starts but can't finish her thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora exhales heavily, "Yeah. I know." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you remember how it happened?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Adora winced and gives her a guilty look, "...truthfully, I've forgotten your name."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I never told you. It's Catra." And as an afterthought she adds, "Your name is Adora."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora's face shutters, like she wants to cry but can't, "...right. I remember. Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That worried Catra. "Has your memory been getting worse?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe? It's hard to tell when I don't know what I should be remembering." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Any friends?" Catra feels a part of her shudder at Adora's blank expression, "...family?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small shake of the head, "No. I don't know." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...I'm sorry." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grunts non-committally. She didn't waste a second changing the subject. "My ponytail has been giving me a headache. I know why I'm tied up, but sometimes I wished I'd taken it out with that dumb rock."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra smirks, "Want me to take it out?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red eyes flash to her. It strikes her she's been too comfortable. It's too easy to trust Adora and her likable humor. Too easy to forget what she's turning into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want to," Adora whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra nods jerkily. She's not a coward, but she's never willingly approached one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. It's not a closeness she wants to reenact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For Adora. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tells herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She should be comfortable, right? Small comforts. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand shakily pulls the band from blonde locks. She can feel the blood in the strands of hair. It falls free in a curtain of gold, draping down the fence. Without meaning to, Catra's fingers are carding through it, fixing the knots and tangles where she can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora is patient and quiet up until Catra retracts her hand, "...thanks. That's helped."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know if she was thanking her for the ponytail or the pampering. Feeling that familiar embarrassment, Catra held out the hair tie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where do you want this?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora does the equivalent of a shrug, "Keep it. It's not like I'm putting it back on." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That hurts. Catra isn't sure why a part of her recoils and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts </span>
  </em>
  <span>from that. She stews over that awful feeling as she snaps the band around her wrist. It's a weird burden on her skin. She isn't sure she likes it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're burning daylight," Adora notes softly, her eyes trained skyward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Catra says, "You're going to get nasty sunburn like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora gives her a disgruntled look. Catra knows she's avoiding the topic. She needs to move on. She knows this. She cant stay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little desperately, and maybe in a bit of post-girlfriend dream loneliness, she moves forward until she's almost touching the fence. Adora starts, her eyes burning fire against the rising sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Catra whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora watches her warily, "...sick."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think you can stand?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora's eyes widen a fraction, "...yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra nods, "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lifts her crowbar up. Adora's expression falls into grief and acceptance for a moment. It's the only moment between them before Catra is pulling her crowbar through the wires and cutting at them with the metal of her weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catra…" Adora breathes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up." Catra snaps. "I need to focus or I'm gonna freaking take your arm off."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a frustrating amount of effort to cut each wire. She's wielded the crowbar for a while and it still fumbled in her hands at such a simple task. She can see Adora quietly observing her in her peripheral. The wonder in her eyes keep Catra going, one wire at a time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes fifteen grueling minutes to free Adora's right arm. The blonde has much more freedom of movement, rolling her shoulder and wiggling the hand out. She's making a disgusted face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pins and needles." She shivers. "Didn't think I had blood left to circulate." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra can feel the sweat down her back. With a bit of frustration, she tugs at Adora's hair. The blonde looks like she didn't even feel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold still while I get your other arm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I don't chop it off." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Red eyes turn fully to look at her. "Why free me? I'm bit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra pretends she didn't hear the question. She wets her lips as she resumes prying at the wires, ignoring the piercing stare aimed her way. It helps that she doesn't actually have an answer for Adora. This was all reckless and purely self-indulgent. It might even be cruel to give Adora hope like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra snapped a wire in half. It was only after she went to snap the next one that the noise echoed in an odd way. It wasn't a noise her crowbar made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her, Adora had gone tense. Her nose was raised in the air. Crimson eyed silted. Catra felt herself freeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catra." Adora turned her head to the other side of the fence, "...we made too much noise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra swallowed. Slowly, she retracts the crowbar from the fence. It trembles in her grasp. The wires around Adora's arm aren't as restricting but they'd still hold her down. She wouldn't be able to defend herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Catra looked over her shoulder. She didn't see much of anything. The tree line remained undisturbed. There wasn't a breeze to hide them. She'd know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One stopped." Adora is whispering, her eyes trained on something Catra can't see. "The other one is creeping this way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can see that far?" Catra hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I don't know." Adora's gaze darts to her. "I can hear really well." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So can they. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She almost says. Catra curses several times over in her head. She had two options. Run to safety and hope it doesn't see Adora or cut Adora free and they make a break for it together. The second option depended entirely on Adora's health. Catra winces and looked down at the bloody girl. She wasn't a good sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora recognized her stare, "Go." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me?" Catra snapped. "I didn't just spend all that time hacking at this fence for you to get eaten." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to die anyway." Adora's gaze snaps back to the treeline. "Catra. Leave." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra watches the newcomer emerge from the foliage. For a moment, they could look like a normal person. Hoodie and jeans and tattoos up their left arm. But that's where the green blood runs thickly from cuts and abrasions. Eyes of acid are trained on her with feral intensity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra remembers the first day. She knows they have strength unparalleled. They can scale walls and smash through windows. They're ferocious and deadly. Their only weakness is a lack of foresight. It charges for the fence with reckless abandon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catra." Adora starts, straining against the fence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra tenses. She's done this dance before. She's been in this situation more than a few times. Escape had always been a viable and simple option. Now...now she had a crowbar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With comical timing, she steps aside. The creature flails passed her and dives nose first into the fence. The wires rattle against the impact. Adora yelps. The creature snarls and bares down on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Catra is swinging her crowbar over her shoulder. It buries itself into the back of its neck. For a moment she's struck by the sight. Green blood and a horrific neck wound and the creature doesn't look affected at all. It turns to her, baring its razor teeth, and lunges. She brings her crowbar up to shove them away, but her foot catches on something and she's falling onto her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catra!" Adora cries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A snarling face looks over her. Claws are gripping at the metal between them, grappling it and gnashing its fangs at her. She grimaces and turns her head away, disgusted at the drool dripping onto her jacket. It's too close. She kicks up at it, tries to wiggle free, even goes for a wild haymaker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turns its head. Eyes of poison focus on her fist. Its fangs snap for her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fence </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrieks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like a dog experiencing an unpleasant noise, the creature buckles. For only a moment it's not pressing down on her. Catra pushes against it with all her might. It stumbles off her. Toxic eyes are back on her and silting hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Adora is grabbing its hoodie, hauling it to the ground in a maneuver so brutal there's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra flinches. Adora is crouched through the fence, a hole in the fence where her arm used to be tangled making itself known. A mess of wires is still wrapped painfully around her limb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creature isn't moving. With a wince, Adora wobbles to her feet. The fence whines from her weight. Catra sits up warily. She thinks, darkly, that she just traded one creature for another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Adora is looking at her worriedly through ragged breathes, "You...okay? Did you...get bit?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Catra stutters. "How'd you-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know." Adora's face colors with pain. "It hurt like hell though." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Strength. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra gulps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another symptom of falling. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We...we should move." Adora leans her forehead against the steel. "The other one is...is coming." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you walk?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can run." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra looks at her incredulously as she moves to get feet, "You don't look like it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora closes her eyes. For a moment it's just them, a dead body, and a hole in the fence. And then Adora is stepping back, using the sleeve of her good arm to wipe at her face. Her hair is sticking to her bloody neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Red blood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra watches her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not green. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The fence will slow it down." Adora coughs. "I can keep going." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...okay." Catra cautiously ducked low to step through the hole. A part of her was screaming at the action. There'd be nothing separating her from Adora. It'd be just her and her crowbar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora looks at her, her bangs falling messily over her eyes, "...lead the way?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra hesitates and with a shaky nod, she's running. It's only a moment before a pair of footsteps follow her. Already she can tell Adora is stumbling like a newborn fawn. It tells of how long she's been tied up. Catra can't help but feel vindicative about tearing it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They leave the fence behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t make it far. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All things considered, Catra is impressed Adora was able to run for as long as they did. Half the day was spent alternating between running and hobbling through the woods. They still had another thirty miles of the Whispering Woods to cover according to her dumb brochure. The hiking trails and campsites were avoided for the same reason they were running. The distance was all that mattered. Get out of range and find shelter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ranger shack would have to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra had to use her crowbar as an improvised key. It was a useful weapon until the door swung uselessly and wouldn’t close properly after she was finished with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just great.” She grumbles, kicking it aside to walk in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was small. There were two desks hugging the walls adjacent to each other. One was littered with little pinned pictures and photographs of wildlife. The other was a plethora of radio equipment. Catra considered it, her hand ghosting over the microphone on the desk, but left it alone. The rest of the shack was mismatched tools and shelves holding assorted camp equipment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the survival scale, it was a weeping nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora appeared in the doorway, leaning against the damaged frame. With her hair free, her eyes looked less intimidating surrounded by gold. Or maybe Catra was still trying to justify bringing her along. She put a lid on those thoughts. It was easier to be frustrated with their situation than with her own weak heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Catra asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was sliding down the wall, drinking in air greedily, “...out of shape.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra snorts disbelievingly. The wires from the fence were still twisted around Adora’s arm. It looked nasty from across the shack. In the shadows of their shelter she couldn’t make out where Adora was wounded. She didn’t feel brave enough to check. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you have superhuman strength?” Catra rummaged into her backpack. “You tore that fence apart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Adora said, “I saw it try to bite you and just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra paused. Her hand was gripping the extra granola. She could feel how sweaty her palms were. She looks at Adora. The blonde is purposefully looking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t want you to get bit. That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra doesn’t know why her stomach does a little tumble at that, “...okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitates around the food in hand. Her head protests. Adora won’t survive and keeping food for herself was just survival. Adora would understand. She’d encourage it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hungry?” Catra asked around the frog in her throat. She held up the granola. Adora eyes it from across the room. There’s a long awkward silence that Catra almost considers pretending she’s joking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it.” Adora rasps. “I don’t need it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t remember the last time you’ve eaten.” Catra points out. Her head starts scrambling, unsure why she was pressing the issue. “C’mon. It’s just granola.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora falters. Catra takes the opportunity to toss the bar her way. Adora fumbles with it in the air where it drops to her lap. She looks at Catra shyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need this more than I do.” She murmurs, “Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> No. </em>Catra turns back to her backpack so she doesn’t have to look at the pitiful sight, “Just eat it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All that’s left is canned food. A lot of it is vegetables which Catra doesn’t mind for the nutritional value, but wouldn’t that be something Adora would need? Granola isn’t gonna get her up on her feet- Wait, no back up, it shouldn’t matter. It’s her food. She doesn’t have to share. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...then again, she isn’t a fan of canned tomatoes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Catra calls, “Do you like tomatoes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the sound of soft crunching, Adora says, “I don’t remember if I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly, Catra grabs canned green beans instead. Tomatoes weren’t so bad, she reasoned. She could handle it. She grabbed it for herself and slid the green beans across the shack. Adora’s eyebrows were in her hairline. It was kind of cute, Catra realized. Adora was a messy eater, with crumbs around her face and wiping them off her jeans. Of course, the dried blood didn’t help at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s okay, you just gave me your food.” Adora tried to protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try it.” Catra sits back against her backpack. Much better than the wall. “If you can’t remember it, I guarantee it’ll be a life-changing experience with only granola on your taste buds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomatoes?” Adora holds up the can in confusion, “No, wait, this is green beans.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah. I like tomatoes.” Catra lies. Her head is spinning over it but she can’t stop herself now. “Go on. You got a knife?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” But Adora’s fingers are prying at the lid. Catra watches with a small mixture of trepidation as it easily pops off. Adora catches it and frowns. “...it wasn’t supposed to be that easy, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Catra answered hoarsely. She doesn’t like being reminded she’s in a small enclosed space with a degrading creature. “Just eat it already.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The afternoon trickles by as they sit far apart in that shack. Catra has to dig out her own knife she uses for food, keeping the blade delicately away from getting dirty as she pries open her tomatoes. It’s instant regret on her tongue, no matter how much her stomach begs for more. Adora looks dazed, the empty cup of green beans sitting by her boots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Food coma?” Catra guesses, letting herself smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora closes her eyes, “I could die right now and be happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t joke like that when I’m still here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde cracks a smile, “...thanks. For the food. You didn’t have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra shrugs. She’s starting to get antsy. They were lingering for too long. It was getting risky. She didn’t want to be around here when nightfall happened. Not to mention how close to the roads they were. She fished out her brochure just to double-check. Adora watched her with half-lidded eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra considers not answering. But a part of her still believes Adora’s days are shortening down to hours. She answers loftily, “Brightmoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora closes her eyes with a grimace, “I don’t know why I bothered asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to-” Oh right, amnesia. Catra relaxes. “...sorry. It must suck. Do you...really not remember anything besides the fence?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vague things.” Adora toes the empty can till it falls over. “More like feelings? I had a home. I knew people. I was happy. That’s...all I can gleam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra wants to prod more but her gaze is drawn back to Adora’s arm where inky letters are starting to fade. Catra grips her own arm. She couldn’t imagine losing that part of herself. Her gaze eventually flies back to Adora’s other arm. Somehow, they’d brought the fence with them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that hurt?” Catra asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora followed her gaze, “It’s too numb to tell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra hesitates, “...Do you remember my name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora stares at her. Catra counts to four seconds in her head before grimacing and wiping a hand down her face. This was too much. This was awful. She couldn’t take care of Adora and survive, no way in hell. She couldn’t rely on Adora to even go out and get supplies if something happened to her because Adora would forget what she was sent out for, where the camp was, she’d even forget Catra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra paused at that. Why would forgetting her matter? Wouldn’t that be a good thing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Adora broke her out of her thoughts. She looked solemn. “I tried to remember. I really did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, “...It’s Catra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora mutely nods, a mix of embarrassment and frustration. They don’t speak for a while. Catra stews in her thoughts. If they set out now they’d have to camp out in the trees. Would Adora be able to climb? Catra’s eyes are drawn back to her arm. No, that’s out of the question. Staying here was also out of the idea entirely. With only one entrance and exit, they’d be doomed if one got in. The door was broken too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This blows.” Catra hisses, rubbing her forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora starts, eyes fluttering open. Catra didn’t even realize she was nodding off. The blonde rubs her eyes, “What does?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t stay. We have to move on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay?” Adora looks at her wearily. After a second a spark of recognition, “...I’m not going to slow you down if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra grits her teeth, “It’s exactly what I’m thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then go.” Adora leans fully against the wall. She’s making a show of getting comfortable even when she looks like she went two rounds with a bear. “I’ll be fine, Catra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not-” Catra stands up. Briskly, she starts packing her things. She knows why she’s so irritated, but the seeds of panic and helplessness are starting to drive her up the wall. “You’re <em> baggage </em>but I didn’t just give you my damn food to leave you to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora huffs, “Tell me how you really feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like tearing my hair out.” She grabs her crowbar and walks over to the blonde. Adora eyes the weapon but doesn’t move. “You won’t make it out of the woods like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out of the woods.” Adora echoes, red eyes trained up at her. From the angle, it feels like a cat crouched low to the ground is stalking her. Catra feels the hairs on her neck stand up. “I can do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All in one night?” Catra asks pointedly, “We won’t stop for anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora nods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra extends the crowbar, the hooked end right before Adora’s head. Adora looks at it with weary eyes. An amused smile is tugging at her lips as she grabs the hook and allows Catra to pull her to her feet. Catra hasn’t even been this close to Adora before. The height difference is more noticeable <em> and </em>annoying. Adora grimaces and lets go of the crowbar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got blood all over my hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re literally covered in it. Suck it up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t make it out of the woods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra doesn’t know how it happened. She was sure the map was correct. The ranger shack was on the map for crying out loud. All they had to do was run from point A to B. Once they cleared the Whispering Woods, Brightmoon would be right around the corner. <em> Glimmer </em>would be right around the corner. She ran enthusiastically, the dying sun setting flame to the shadows of the forest. Adora kept up with her. It was impressive considering her current state. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can stop for a beak.” Catra suggested at one point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Adora rasped. “If I stop, I’m not getting back up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They trekked for miles. There weren't any landmarks to look out for. Catra had only the map and sun as her guide. It tore apart her hopes of Brightmoon and Glimmer entirely when the woods cleared-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-and before them was a parking lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Catra hit the brakes hard, her feet digging into the ground. She heard Adora nearly hit a tree behind her, “No, no this isn’t supposed to be here. We still have like eight miles to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s out of breath and tired and the sight of something that shouldn’t be there sends anxiety screaming through her veins. She does a quick scan of the parking lot. Four cars. One of them is upside down, it’s windows smashed open. The anxiety turns to icy fear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to be quiet.” She whispers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora is panting into the crook of her elbow. She manages a half nod to her. Catra grimaces, knowing the more time they spent loitering the less energy Adora had. There are three options before them. They go around and eat up more of their time and have less daylight to work with. They go straight through the parking lot and pretend it never existed. They go back to the shack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Option 2, </em>Catra grimaces. She silently crouches down, motioning Adora to follow her lead. Adora isn’t as stealthy as her with the way her boots scuff against the pavement, but Catra imagines that’s the best she could hope for. She keeps an eye on the treeline. They were exposed and it was sending her nerves skyward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least the cars offered some cover, if only for a brief moment. Two of them were right next to each other. Catra felt a small degree of satisfaction as she prowled in between them. She made sure to glance into the windows first. It wouldn’t do to have a surprise behind the wheel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost there.” She whispers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora makes a choked noise behind her. Catra snaps her head to look. The wires stuck to her arm got trapped on the side mirror. The blonde wasn’t moving, hunching over her knees and glaring with teary eyes at the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That fucking hurts.” She hissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra almost smiles. She almost cracks a joke. Almost reaches for her crowbar to help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except for the car <em> screams </em>to life, a blaring noise that startles them both. Adora flinches, her other hand grabbing her arm in a panic. Catra can’t move her frozen limbs. Her heart is beating a cry in tune with the car alarm. She doesn’t know what to do. Of all the horrible scenarios in her head, this was one that she knew ended in death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> We’re dead, </em> she sucks in a panicked gasp, <em> we’re dead, we’re so dead.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can't tell if the howl on the air is the wind in her ears or something approaching them. She moves quickly, her crowbar brought up above her head and then down on the side mirror. It snaps and hangs limply from the car. Adora makes short work of it, tearing it away from the car and nearly bowling Catra over. Catra hysterically wanted to joke about the surprising speed. Adora’s red eyes glancing back at her kept any words trapped in her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not at her, Catra realized. Something behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to run.” Adora breathes, “Run. <em> Run!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s legs spring to life. The parking lot gives way to grass and trees again as they bolt it away from the screams of the car. Like a final cry, there’s a crash behind them but the alarm keeps going, loud and clear and screeching across the forest. It’s not the car, Catra realizes in horror. It’s the sound of footsteps not their own dogging them through the woods. It’s ragged breaths that aren’t theirs. Growls and screams and howls into the red-stained sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> There has to be at least a dozen of them. </em> Catra almost trips in her own alarm. <em> We can’t outrun them. We’re going to die. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks behind her. It’s the worst mistake she can make. Twilight casts shadows and in that darkness, glowing green eyes hunt for them. Fangs gleam in the moonlight and Catra loses her footing. She almost meets the ground. A primal panic rattles her chest and she wants to scream, curl up on the ground, and <em> disappear. </em>This isn't how it’s supposed to end. It’s not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora stops. Catra skids to a halt as well, staring ahead of them. Pairs of green eyes approach in the distance. <em> They’re surrounded.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glimmer.” Catra breathes. Fear is overwhelming. “I need to find Glimmer, I can’t die here-”</p>
<p><br/>“Up.” Adora snarls, turning on her so quickly Catra almost reflexively hit her. A short yelp escapes her when Adora does lunge for her, hands grabbing onto her torso. She barely has time to register Adora is touching her before she’s being hoisted into the air. She flails, her arms knocking on tree branches before she catches herself on one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora-” She heaves. She can’t look away from the wood in front of her. She doesn’t want to look at what’s down below. “Adora, this won’t work-” <em> They can climb! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay up there!” Adora snaps, her voice thundering over the howls. “Don’t come down, not even for me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Not even for… </em> Catra blinks dazedly, her fear receding. <em> What? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks down. Adora is alone, one small protector to her tree. There isn’t a build-up. There’s no calm before the storm. The howling gains a crescendo until rapid footsteps and snarls break way for thrashing bodies. Four of them sprint out of the foliage, angry yowling following in their wake. Another hobbles from the other direction. They close in fast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora is faster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dropping one hand to the ground, the blonde bulldozes forward. She football tackles the first, kicking up with her legs to wrap around the neck of the second one. With that momentum, she brings two down on the ground. Both are at her mercy until the third is latching onto her back. Catra watches in morbid fascination as the blonde knocks her head back into the thirds. They fall back and she’s going after them, the snarl on her lips gaining teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Adora has fangs. </em>She’d never noticed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make short work of the third one's neck. It's gruesome and terrible, but it’s taken up time and already three more are joining the previous two. Adora has only a moment to wipe at the green around her mouth before she’s running for the challenge, fists blocking wild strikes and bites for her. Any of <em> them </em>that end up on the ground end up having their skulls ruthlessly caved in by Adora’s boot, or at least a wholehearted attempt before she was distracted by the next green-eyed monster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One, two, three, four. The fifth one gets lucky. Adora punches it and it latches on, it’s fangs tearing into her knuckles. Adora throws her whole body weight against it, forcing it down and using the momentum to deliver vicious blows to its head. She barely has time to check if it's dead before another is diving at her and pushing her to the ground. Blow for blow, fang for fang. There’s more green staining the ground than red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in the end, it’s Adora, vicious claws that hadn't been there before tearing head from shoulders as the last one fell bonelessly from her hands. Catra clings to her tree branch. She doesn’t dare move, doesn’t want to hope that Adora is still down there. There wasn’t anyone human down there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her feet are carrying her down anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s an awful maneuver. If Adora really was gone, with how many twigs snapped and broke on her way down she definitely knew where Catra was. Her limbs were too shaky. Her head was still cloudy with fear. She gets down on her feet and looks at her former companion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red eyes are looking back at her. There’s too much green on Adora, in her hair, and on her clothes, but more jarringly it drips from her mouth. <em> Creature. </em> Catra trembles. <em> You got attached to a creature.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her weak heart aches and cries out, “Adora?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The creature that once was a girl blinks at her. A full-body shudder wracks her, red eyes flickering uneasily. In one moment and the next, the fangs are gone and the claws never were. It’s Adora, exhausted, and swaying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora?” Catra tries again, not able to squash the hope in her voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looks at her. Relief colors her expression. Fear sparks shortly after, a single hand reaching up to grab a fistful of her shirt right over her heart. She sways again. Catra instinctively takes a step forward. It makes noise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red eyes find her. Adora rasps out, "Run."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And collapses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>